tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Did We Scare You?
Claiming she isn't afraid of anything, the girls attempt to give Casha a good scare. Episode Summary Casha is over at Macy's house. The two are watching It. Macy gets some very creepy vibes from the clown in the sewer, but Casha says she isn't afraid of anything. Macy begs to differ. She asks if she's afraid of spiders, ghosts, Albert, or the gun rights debate. Casha says she isn't afraid of any of those things. This gives Macy an idea. She calls up all of her friends and tells them they are going to scare Casha, because she says she isn't afraid of anything. Everyone likes this idea. The girls meet up and have put together a haunted house to see if anything scares Casha. Casha walks in, wondering what this is all about. The first things she sees when she walks in is a zombie hoard. Next, barrels of monkeys. After that, slime oozing from the walls. Kaitlin is noticing that nothing is working, so they should probably kick it up a notch. They try clowns, bats, werewolves (although Casha finds them attractive), swords, and blood. Nothing is working. Katie suddenly has a great idea. She heads out and tells the girls to give her some time. Tori says they'll try and stall Casha as much as they can. After many failed attempts, Katie comes back with a dragon. Everyone is scared themselves, but they think it'll work. Anna wonders how she even got a dragon. Katie reminds her that she's talking to the girl who slayed a dragon once. Katie unleashes the dragon. Casha isn't scared at first, but when the dragon tries to eat her alive, she gets scared because she doesn't want to be eaten. Maddy begins to blame Katie because the dragon was her idea. Katie apologizes and she goes out to defeat the dragon. Casha thanks Katie for defeating that dragon. Katie can't wait to turn it to jerky later. Kaitlin apologizes to Casha on behalf of everyone for putting her through this mess of a haunted house. Casha thinks it's okay because it was just a giant laugh fest for her. Everyone is confused. Casha says she wasn't scared the whole time. The dragon wasn't even scary to her, she was faking it, knowing they were putting her through all this. Everyone is not pleased as Casha laughs at all of them. Kaitlin says there's always next year. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * Although not taking place exactly at Halloween in the show, this is the third Halloween special * Thirteenth holiday themed episode Trivia * Macy and Casha are seen watching the 2017 remake of It * "Meeting With Cappy" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when Casha claims she isn't afraid of anything * Macy mentions the gun rights debate, which was a debate that struck quite a controversy in early 2018 * "Twisted Mansion" from ''Mario Kart 8 ''is heard when Casha first enters the haunted house * The barrels of monkeys are an obvious reference to the Barrel Of Monkeys toys * The werewolves are likely a reference to the ''Twilight ''series * Katie mentions her dragon slaying story from "The Story About Katie" * An instrumental of "With Me" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''is heard when the dragon is confronted * The final line of the episode hints that they will finally scare Casha in the episode "Macy's Greatest Scare Yet" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles